The Return of the Time-Honored Classic Lit Club
The Esteemed Classics Club has been restored () is the first episode of the anime series. Synopsis "Everyone wants to make high school a life full of good memories." This phrase that many high schoolers believe in did not apply for Hōtarō Oreki. Entering his high school life, he had no interest in "wasting" the energy to explore relationships or sports. Instead he wished to "conserve" energy and live a low-profile life in high school. The only exception he accepts is the request by his elder sister: "Enter the Classical Literature Club. It has no members this year, so it will be closed down if no one enlists." Yet, Hōtarō does hate being high spirited. Actually, he respects those who live such an energy filled life. The reason he does not live this life is his desire not to stand out, and instead goes on with life in "loneliness". But his life was changed when he goes to the specified Classics Club. Even though he expects no one to be part of the club, when he enters its clubroom, a girl by the name Eru Chitanda is standing at the window of the room. "Mysteries" solved Girl Locked-In Case Eru entered the Classics room to see inside. Few minutes later, Hōtarō came by the room to check on it, but found it lock. Eru had no recollection of locking the door after she entered, yet it was locked when Hōtarō attempted to get in. Why is this? Solution: Earlier, before Hōtarō came to the clubroom, he passed by the school janitor. The only keys available to any club room is the student key, which Hōtarō was in hold of, and the janitor, who has the master key to the school. Taking this into consideration, Hōtarō knew that the janitor had finished his maintenance job upstairs. The janitor, after taking care of a set of rooms, would locked the doors and go onto the next set. Eru happened to enter one of these unlocked rooms(the Classics clubroom) the janitor finished, before being locked in by the janitor, who did not notice that Eru had entered the room. Mysterious Club Case There is a mysterious club that is outside the supervision of the student council. Every year, one unauthorized recruitment poster appears on the student club recruitment wall, one that does not belong to any club. While it secretly recruits members, while its activities are unknown, there has been proof that it is still active. Even when the student council acted, they couldn't find this group, yet at the end of the year, one graduating student said he was the president of this club: "The Golden Web". Where would this year's recruitment poster be? Solution: Most would this a secret recruitment poster will be placed in a remote location. This is not true. In order to get recruits, the poster has to be on the recruitment wall that is seen the most commonly, especially by the new freshmen: the from entrance wall. With so many posters, the Golden Web's poster would blend in easily. To avoid being noticed by the student council, most amateurs would think of placing it in a secluded location. If one is clever enough to run a secret club, one would try to outwit people in a more dignified way. This "way" is by hiding the small poster behind another. It's obvious yet it is not easily found. Ghost in the Music Room Case On a rainy evening, a girl was walking through a corridor in the school. Suddenly, she heard the beautiful piano piece 'Moonlight Sonata' play. She heard it from the music room. She went over to the door and opened it, yet when she did, the music stopped. The room was dark, as the windows had been closed by the curtain. Though the piano's lid was open, no one was sitting there. The girl looked around, and from the floor from the middle of the room, a ghostly girl emerged. the "ghost" had messy hair that covered her face, a body that limped and struggled, and blood-red eyes. Who is this "ghost"? Solution: The "ghost" is a pianist of the music club. She was practicing on the piano in the room. All tired from not having rest, she closed the curtains and set a radio that would play the "Moonlight Sonata" in the evening before the school would close up at 6pm. She then took a nap. The girl only seemed to look like a ghost due to having messy hair and a droopy body, for she had just woken up. here eyes were blood-shot, not blood-red, from all the tiredness and sleeping. Trivia Category:Episodes